


To Know Him is To Love Him

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think they know Adam............................... Wrong ! If they did, they would love him even more.<br/>Nothing too exciting, just fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know Him is To Love Him

Adam had been gone for 10 days now, in Europe with producers and writers, working on his new album.  Tommy had wanted to go but knew that he would be a distraction.  Adam worried about leaving him alone in a strange place with nothing to do all day. Many of the days would be 18 hours long if things were going well, and it wasn't as if there were friends for Tommy to visit or gigs to sit in on.  Even though he was re-thinking his decision, Tommy was sure it was the right choice. Adam would have been texting or calling to see if he was okay, even offering to come home early. No, all of this was too important, and Tommy wanted to his part, even if it was just to stay out of the way.

He really didn't feel like going out tonight and he had pretty much exhausted the list of movies he missed when they were on tour, so after going on YouTube to review some of the tour videos and chuckle at the new fan videos being made out of boredom and no new Adam sitings, Tommy wandered on to an Adam fan site.  He was totally amazed at the dedication displayed with each post, and their kind words for every member of Adam's Glamily, especially him.  The site he chose seemed to be populated by sane fans, though, not the crazy ones he and Adam had talked about at various times.  Adam truly did not understand why these people, mostly women in the beginning, now more men joining the ranks,  were so crazy about him, past the voice and the performance, at least.  In the beginning he tried to analyze it, shocked that so many straight women and girls had stayed with him after his big Rolling Stone announcement and were so caught up with every tiny detail of his life and his anatomy.  Every once in a while when he got a weird tweet he would be a little creeped out, but most of the time he accepted it in the way it was offered, with love and humor. Tommy thought of himself as Adam's biggest fan, so as long as no one said anything rude or intrusive, he loved these people who had completed Adam's life because of their admiration.  It seemed that Adam could do no wrong with them, not the weirdness of Fantasy Springs or Rock My Town, not even the on stage joint in Amsterdam.  Were they really that smart that they could read his mind and see his heart, somehow knowing it was all in good fun?   Whatever it was, Tommy loved them for it. Tommy was reading one particularly hilarious exchange and with each new posting, Adam was made to be more like Mother Theresa or Gandhi than the crazy, wild man he was much of the time.

"If they only knew," he laughed to himself, "What a silly, insane lunatic he really was." Adam's real friends knew that, but even they did not see some of the craziness that transpired when Adam was tired or drunk or just in one of his "anything goes" moods.

Tommy laughed as he remembered one night in particular, in the beginning when they were still trying to figure out their relationship. He was being a bit obstinate and insisted Adam stay at his shitty apartment instead of in the beautiful house Adam was leasing. Tommy couldn't remember why, just that he wanted to exert his equality. Tommy tried to make his dreary, dingy bedroom look as inviting as possible, so when Adam walked in, with Tommy wrapped around him and both of them in such a state that the setting barely mattered, Adam was greeted with candles burning everywhere. He would never forget the appreciative smile that lit that beautiful face. Adam had laid him on the bed, telling him to be still as he took off the shoes, socks, and tight black jeans that were molded to Tommy's body. When the shirt came off, Adam took a deep breath and just stared, his eyes showing his appreciation for what he was about to make his own. For an hour Adam kissed him, teased him, left no part of his body untouched until they were both at the brink. Adam's head was thrown back on the pillow, eyes closed, breathing hard. Tommy was lying on top of him, his face buried in Adam's chest. When Tommy opened his eyes for a moment, he gasped, "Oh my god, Adam, the room is on fire!"

Adam's answer, "I know, baby, I know!" for some reason sent Tommy into gales of laughter.

"No, Adam, the fucking room is on fire," he yelled as they both sat up and saw that the candles had sent one entire wall up in flames. The smoke hung from the ceiling to about 6 feet off the floor, which is why they hadn't noticed in their preoccupied state. Tommy jumped up, grabbed something to beat at the flames, "No, not my leather pants," Adam shouted and yanked them out of harm's way, so Tommy grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and started beating at the flames still licking at the old, flammable paneling. Adam sat there watching him.

"Help me, you dumb fuck!"

Adam seemed mesmerized by all that was going on, but when Tommy said that, he laughed then jumped into action, running into the bathroom and wetting down two bath towels swinging them madly at the wall and the melting shag carpet. In two or three minutes the fire was out, but the room was rank with the smell of smoke and melted polyester carpeting, not to mention one of Tommy's old tennis shoes that he had used as a candle holder. Adam threw open the window to let some fresh air in, forgetting he was naked, and elicited a whistle and a few catcalls from the street below. For all his determination to keep his clothes on while performing, Adam was a bit of an exhibitionist at home.

"Fuck you, man, I was almost a human sacrifice!" he shouted down then proceeded to do a fast spin to give them a 360 degree view. The catcalls continued as he walked away and collapsed on a chair in the corner. Tommy was still shoving the burned shoe, the blanket, and the soaking, ash-covered towels into a garbage bag when Adam called him over. By that time, Tommy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, knowing the landlord would be furious and hoping his roommates didn't come home sooner than planned. Adam held him on his lap, licking his finger to wipe a smudge of soot off his cheek and telling him to breath deeply and they would have it all fixed by the next night. Adam seemed so calm and so sure, that Tommy actually believed him.

"We could have just gone to my place, you know."

"I wanted you to come here. We always do things your way and I wanted to make a point let you know that I can be in charge sometimes, too."

Adam laughed. "Well, I guess you showed me, didn't you?" But there was no malice in the statement, just the gentle ribbing that worked so well for them. The next day they did get everything fixed up. The flames had just skimmed up the wall, not really burning the wood, so they scrubbed it down and put on a new coat of paint. The carpet was another matter. It hadn't been manufactured since the 1970's, so they just moved the bed over against the wall covering up the melted part and deciding they would worry about it when Tommy decided to move out. When they had finished, they headed to the shower, using up every bit of hot water in the building, then making sweet, noisy love on the newly washed bedding. The best thing, the asshole Adam thing, Tommy thought, was the next day at sound check he found a package, fancy ribbon and all, sitting on his music stand. Inside was a black T shirt with big, bold white letters surrounded by orange flames saying "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME," the mantra of bratty, demanding children everywhere, and underneath, in very small print it said, "Yes I am....Adam." Tommy's laugh caught Adam's attention and he came over to hug Tommy and make sure he realized it was all in fun, which of course he did.

"Six more days, just six more days," Tommy kept repeating to himself. In six days Adam would be home, there to talk to him, make love to him, and again become the center of his universe. He no longer needed to exert his equality around Adam. It had taken him a while, but he finally realized that Adam enjoyed doing things for him, not out of a need to be in charge, but a need to be the protector, the provider. And Tommy would not have it any other way. If only all those fans knew what a beautiful, kind, dorky man their hero was.... then Tommy stopped and thought, "I think they already do and they love him even more for it. They love the dorky Adam as much as the fierce, sexy Adam. How cool is that?"

Tommy rummaged through his drawers, pulling out the BOSS T shirt and slipping it over his head before he turned his cell phone camera on himself and sent the picture to Adam, no message included. As he knew he would, he received a text back immediately saying only, "Love you, see you in six days," and it was signed BOSSMAN.


End file.
